Solid State Devices (SSDs) may utilize non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, such as flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), resistive random access memory (ReRAM), magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM), programmable metalization cell (PMC, otherwise known as conductive-bridging random access memory, or CBRAM®), or the like. Some of these devices, such as PCM and ReRAM, utilize forms of cross-point memory architecture. Cross-point memory architecture can include the use of memristors. Memristor technology may store data based on the electrical resistance of respective memristors. Memristors may change between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state based on an amount and direction of electrical current to which the memristor was most recently exposed. Write operations to devices with cross-point memory architecture may include setting or altering the electrical resistance state of the respective components that hold such resistance states.